The Ghost Of My Past's Kisses
by Playdohx
Summary: CM Punk has been missing for 2 years now. Ellie Watson finds out what happens to him by reading his journal she finds in his old home. She discovers CM Punk's ex girlfriend Traci, was a ghost and tried to break him up with his girlfriend, AJ Lee. Read about what happened between Punk/Traci/AJ and why he is missing.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is completely fictional. This never took place. I do not own anyone you recognize. ****J**

**This story came to my mind a few days ago, and once it came to my mind. I had to do it, this story may be confusing but I'll explain what is going on here. Ellie Watson is telling a story from her past, when she moved into a home by herself after high school. While she was moving in, she found the previous owner's journal(CM Punk). He's been missing 2 years and there is a 2 million dollar reward for his return. Everything that is Italic is writing in Punk's journal that Ellie is reading. Everything that is regular font is what Ellie is saying. Ellie discovers what truly happened to CM Punk and where he is now. If anyone doesn't understand PM and I will explain it.**

**The Ghost Of My Past's Kisses**

**Chapter 1**

**The News in 2010**

"Our latest story is WWE professional wrestler CM Punk has been missing for over 2 months. Investigators realize that his ex-girlfriend, Traci Fisher died in a car accident just a little over 6 months ago. His recent girlfriend, April Lee is nowhere to be found as well. The family has put out a 2 million dollar reward and so has World Wrestling Entertainment." The head news lady said.

**Ellie's POV**

My name is Ellie Watson. I am 25 years old and I am here to tell a story that happened to me when I was 17 years old. I was told by my all my friends and family to write about this awful experience that is still haunting me today. What you read above was the World Wide news report from 2010 about CM Punk missing. What if I was to tell you I know what happened to CM Punk just by finding his journal?

When I was 17 years old, I was a straight A student, I was still a girl scout, I was accepted into Harvard. I had the best friends and my parents were so proud of me. I still remember the day I graduated from high school.

"Are you excited for Harvard?" My mother said as both her and my father hugged me.

"Of course! Only a few pictures, mom." I said as she snapped shots of me.

"You know how you always said you wanna have your own home?" My father asked me,

"Yes," I said,

"Well, I called a realtor. Your mother and I bought you a home in Chicago," He tossed me the keys and the hugest smile spread across my face.

That was 8 years ago, I will never forget the day I pulled up to my new home in Chicago. It was a small home, yet beautiful. It was in a beautiful neighborhood. I smiled at my surroundings. My parents and I looked at the house last weekend.

After I moved all my stuff into my new home, I was getting used to the feeling of being on my own. I loved it. As I walked into my bedroom, I started putting my clothing away in the draws.

As I put my things away, I discovered a journal. I pulled it out and looked at it with a squinted eye. It seemed interesting. I put it on the table next to me. After I finished unpacking all my crap, I finally had gotten a chance to read the journal.

_Owned by CM Punk_ was the first thing I read as I moved my finger across the title page, CM Punk had been missing for months and they have an reward for 2 million or an reward to know what happened to him.

I opened the book, one thing that I always remember, opening that demon book. I began to read his story that was written within. It was from CM Punk's POV:

_March 3__rd__, 2010_

_I can't take it, I'm writing all this down because all my friends and family say if I keep a journal, getting my feelings out this way is better than hurting someone._

_Traci died three months ago in a fatal car accident, I wasn't there. I was on the road waiting for my next schedule. _

_Will anyone believe what is happening to me? My girlfriend of 3 years dies and then she comes back as some sort of a ghost? It's overwhelming to me, and I won't be able to get the image out my mind._

_I remember the night she died, that sad night that I will never get out of my head._

"_Hello, this is the police department regarding Traci," the office said to me on the phone._

"_Is she gonna be okay?" I asked quickly,_

"_Son, I think you should go to the hospital on Washington Ave," he said as he hung up._

_Of course, I went to the hospital on Washington Ave, the nurse came out to greet me as tears were in my eyes. My precious Traci was in a car accident._

_The nurse came towards me and said, "Are you here for Traci?" She asked with the greatest concern._

"_Yes, is she gonna be okay?" I asked quickly._

"_I'm sorry I don't share personal information with non-family," She said,_

"_I'm her boyfriend, I'm considered her family, we've been together for three fucking years," I snapped at her,_

"_Fair enough," She said,_

"_So fucking tell me!" I snapped at her with fear and frustration._

"_I'm sorry, your girlfriend didn't make it. Her heart stopped and she isn't breathing anymore. I'm very sorry," She said as she patted my back and walked away. It was hard for her to walk away from me, knowing she just broke my heart._

_I went zooming down that hospital hallway to find Traci, I ran into her room where people were crowded around her to take her out._

"_Traci!" I screamed as they pulled me back, "Let me fucking see her!" I said as I punched them all, "I need to say good bye!" I yelled as they all agreed and left me alone to do so._

_I walked up to Traci's bedside and took her hand in mine and said, "Baby, this is probably the last time we would be able to touch since your dead now. I don't know how I'm going to take it without you. I will love you forever but I will move on from you," I said as I left that room for the last time._

_It's two months later and the strangest activities have been happening to me. My girlfriend has came back as a ghost, an evil tortured spirit._

_I was laying in my bed, reading Batman, and that's when I first saw the ghost of Traci._

"_Hey doll face," She said as I looked up and saw her laying on my bed,_

_I got scared quickly and said, "What the hell?"_

"_Who were you expecting?" She said as she smiled at me,_

"_A human being!" I yelled at her,_

"_Moving on from me much?" She said as she pointed to a picture of me and my current girlfriend, AJ._

"_You expected me to stay single forever?" I said back to her,_

"_No, but it's a little quick, Punkie. Isn't it?" I said,_

"_Fuck you," I instantly said to her,_

"_You've done that already. I just wanna tell you something," She said,_

"_Alright, I'm listening," I said,_

"_Well, your little friend AJ and you will both pay for doing this to me. I'm in pain that you moved on with a midget that looks like she's 90 pounds," She said,_

"_Fuck you Traci seriously, this is my life," I said back to her,_

_She started to ask, "You wanna be upset with me?" Then I was quickly flying against the wall. She was controlling me._

"_What the hell? Stop!" I said,_

_She slammed me against another wall and I was in a lot of pain, she finally slammed me back on the bed. She didn't even touch me, "Fuck!" I screamed in pain as she just looked down at me in amusement._

"_How is this funny?" I asked her,_

"_It isn't, but what I'm going to do to your precious girlfriend AJ is going to be hilarious." She said with a smirk._

"_Touch her and I swear to Christ," I said as I ran at the ghost form of her and I ran right through her. My head turned and she was gone._

_I met my current girlfriend, AJ at work. Of course, I met her during my storyline with Daniel Bryan and her. Something attracted me to AJ that I couldn't explain. I loved her more than I loved Traci and all I knew was Traci was going to use AJ against me. _

_I'm still trying to get out of my head what I saw earlier this day, Traci in my bed. What the fuck? Quickly, I went to AJ's home and sat down next to her on her bed._

"_What's going on with you lately?" She asked as she kissed the side of my forehead._

"_You're gonna think I'm crazy, everything is going to think I went completely insane," I said,_

"_You know you can tell me anything," She said as I put my arms around her,_

"_I saw something today, something supernatural. Something I can't even explain to myself," I started,_

"_Well, what was it?" AJ replied with,_

"_Traci," I said as I saw AJ's whole expression change on her face, she was in shock and fear._

"_Well, what does she want?" AJ asked quickly trying to defend herself,_

"_You dead, me and her together," I said,_

"_Are you really gonna dump me for a dead girl?" She asked me seriously,_

_I chuckled at her remark and said, "Of course not, I can't put my dick in her, so that wouldn't work out," _

_AJ slapped me on the shoulder and said, "Baby, maybe you were hallucinating. Maybe, you were dreaming. You been through a lot here. You never know."_

"_I hope it was a dream," I said and AJ put the blankets more up to our faces and said, "Go to sleep, tomorrow's going to be a new day."_

_I will never know what AJ was truly thinking. I never will ask either, she looked concerned but yet strong. She seemed like she was ready to fight Traci._

_AJ fell asleep way before I did, I got up in the middle of the night to get something to eat. Shit, being hungry at 2 AM isn't that exciting._

"_Punk.." I heard some sort of voice say, I closed my eyes and said, "Fuck, I hate paranormal shit,"_

"_Punk.." I kept hearing,_

_I ran to AJ's bedroom, I may look like a pussy because I'm a professional wrestler afraid of a little voice that's inside my head. Being next to AJ made me feel safe as I fell asleep that night,_

_Let me tell you, the dream I had that night I will never forget. Ever. _

_**This was my dream:**_

_**I was laying on the bed and I looked over and saw AJ, I smiled at her as I turned her over, I saw her face, Traci.**_

_**I jumped back a little bit but Traci's smile widened and she kissed me, I pulled away and then when she rose her body up, she was naked.**_

_**I slammed her against the wall and started kissing her neck, then I saw AJ walk into the room and then I woke up.**_

_That dream frightened me, I was afraid of what I was facing, Traci was after AJ. She wanted to kill AJ because AJ had me and Traci couldn't have me. I had to do something about this incident. I was either going to make Traci pay or break up with AJ. We needed a plan._

_I turned over on my side and saw AJ laying there, peacefully. She was like an angel as the morning light hit her face. She slept the whole night with no worries once so ever. I saw up from my bed and turned to my alarm clock, then I looked back and I saw Traci holding AJ up and Traci had a knife to AJ's throat. She gave me a sick smile._

I closed the journal, I needed some rest after reading that. I was going to do some research on Traci in the morning and I was also going to read more of Punk's journal. I needed to know about this.

**Well that was Chapter 1, I'm already working on chapter 2 so it won't be too long. I have my ideas and all I have to do is write them down. Please review so I can read feedback to see how good I'm doing with this.**

**Please read You're My Savior by RandomStories203. It's an AJ/Punk story.**

**Please read my other story Mine which I wrote but published on the site two days ago.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Ellie's POV**

Was it wrong that I wanted to know about this love triangle? I wanted to know what fired all of this. Was Traci just a jealous person? Or was there something else that was being hidden? I didn't know but I was going to figure it out.

I did have my laptop to look up Traci Fisher, but I rather go to the library and use their books as well. I made my way to the library and walked up to the librarian.

"Hello," I said,

"Yes, what do you need help with?" He said,

He was cute, spiked up hair with glasses on. I was easily attracted to him and I was sort of losing my focus.

"Yes ma'am?" He said again as he laughed at my reaction, and I was snapped back into reality.

"I'm looking for supernatural books. Not fiction, I need to read documentaries." I said as he nodded.

"Follow me," He said as I followed him to a section of the library, "Can I also borrow a computer to research a girl on?" I asked,

He unlocked a computer for me and I'm guessing he was curious with what I was asking. "I don't wanna be in your business but why are you looking up such strange things?" He asked me,

I looked up at him and said, "I don't feel comfortable sharing, I'm sorry. What's your name though?" I asked him,

"Nathan," He replied with, "And yours?"

"Ellie," I said and he smiled and said, "Cute name,"

I took out my iPhone and opened the contacts and said, "You wanna give each other's number,"

A smile went across his face and he put in his number and I smiled and went back to work. I put in Google search, Traci Fisher.

I read:

**Traci Fisher is a model that was formerly dating the WWE superstar CM Punk. She died in 2010 from a fatal car accident, the person who hit her car was never found. She is the a main lead on the CM Punk missing case. She was known for being jealous, getting revenge, and having a bitchy attitude to her workers. Her family have a 4 million dollar reward out for the killer****.**

I opened one of the documentaries and began to read:

**Ghosts that want revenge on their past lover usually make their presence clear by involving themselves in sexual activity with their past lover. They also act superior over their past lover and soon enough will try to kill them.**

She was trying to kill Punk, there was something from her past that I don't know. Something is triggering her to hurt Punk. I wish I could help but this deed is done, but I will find out what happened to CM Punk.

Later on that night, I reopened the journal.

**CM Punk's POV:**

_March 15, 2010_

_The past 2 weeks, I've been seeing Traci everywhere. When she put a knife to AJ's throat, she disappeared once AJ woke up. I sat in my bed in a sweat. AJ was my life and Traci tried to take her away from me._

"_What's wrong, baby?" She came up behind me and I said, "We really need to talk, AJ."_

"_What?" She said,_

"_We need to break up for now until I figure out what Traci is trying to do to us," I said,_

"_What, no!" AJ screamed,_

"_Yes, AJ, you can get seriously hurt. This isn't something to joke around with. She's a demon trying to hurt us. Her target is you," I said,_

"_If you dump me, I will kill you," She said seriously,_

"_You're threatening to kill me because I wanna protect you?" I said,_

"_No, baby, I'm threatening to kill you because your letting her get the best of us. We are stronger than this and you know it," She said,_

"_You're right we are, but what is she trying to tell us?" I asked AJ,_

"_She wants us to break up. That's it, but we have to tell her we're stronger than that," She said,_

_I looked at her like she was stupid, "You expect to go up to an angry demon and tell her that we are stronger than her?" _

"_No, I expect to tell her with actions, not words." AJ suggested,_

_It took me a second to understand what she meant, then it clicked. "AJ, you don't understand. We are just gonna anger here more. She isn't gonna like the idea of this."_

"_We are also gonna tell her she isn't a part of your life anymore," AJ said,_

"_Do you ever listen to me?" I asked,_

_AJ got down on her knees and started unzip my pants, I quickly pulled her back up and pushed back the hair on her head, "I would love to fuck you right now but I need to protect you from this,"_

"_Trust me, I'll be fine. Look, let's just do one round. A quick 15 minute round then if she gets more angry we won't do it ever again." AJ was trying to convince me,_

_I gave in, for those 15 minutes I was slamming my hardest into my girlfriend. I felt a presence as I did it. I knew I was making her angry. I waited to release myself as AJ let her orgasm ride her body. _

_The door slammed shut, "Fuck, I told you this wasn't a good idea!" I said,_

_I quickly put on my pants and buckled them up. "Shit," I whispered,_

_AJ had the sheets all around her as she looked around the room as well. _

"_Why don't you put some clothes on, whore?" Traci was standing in front of us and she snapped her fingers and AJ had clothes on._

"_So, did you guys enjoy that hard fucking?" She asked with a smile across her face,_

"_Listen, what the fuck do you want?" I asked,_

"_You," She said as she put her arms around my neck, I didn't feel anything but pure evil._

"_And I want her gone," She said as she pointed to AJ, and within that second AJ was getting flown around the walls._

"_What are you doing? Stop hurting her! Stop it!" I said as I tried my best to touch her but my hands went right through her body._

_AJ landed on the bed breathing heavily from all the action that happened to her, Traci sat there and smiled. _

"_We'll break up, if you stop hurting her," I said,_

_Traci turned her head towards me and asked, "For me, Punkie?" _

"_Yes, for you," I said as she disappeared,_

_I helped AJ up and said, "Are you okay, shit you're bleeding,"_

"_Why would you tell her you're gonna break up with me?" She asked,_

"_Because I am gonna break up with you. We can't be together for now. We need to get her away from both of us. She's hurting us. She's physically hurting you. I don't want you dead. I want you breathing and alive even if you're not with me." I said,_

"_What if we fake being together? We could always just pretend," AJ suggested,_

"_That is a pretty good idea but if we do that, when we do have sex, if Traci shows up I need to be holding you. She won't hurt me in front of you. She's trying to tear us apart." I said,_

**Ellie's POV**

I closed that part of the journal because my phone was ringing, it was Nathan. "Hello?" I asked through the phone.

"Hi, It's Nathan," he said,

"I know, I have your number, remember?" I said as I laughed at his stupid remark.

"Oh yeah, that's right," he laughed but continued on, "Anyway, you wanna go get dinner?"

"Sure," I said,

"Pick you up now?" He asked,

"Yeah, I'm ready anyway," I said,

We hung up the phone but I put the journal in my bag, I was going to read what happened next with AJ and Traci as soon as Nathan took me home from dinner.

At dinner, I sat across from him in a rusty diner that was perfect for our relationship we had going on.

"I have to tell you something," He said,

"Hmm?" I said as I bit into my sandwich,

"I know what you were looking up," He said as he tried to look away from me,

"How did you know?" I asked quickly,

"Because I been trying to look up the CM Punk case. I saw you looking up Traci Fisher and April Lee. I need to know what the hell happened to AJ and Punk. I'm so curious and it's getting the best of me. Do you have any idea?" He asked,

I had to tell him about what I found but he had to keep it a secret. This couldn't get out to anyone or people would be knocking at my door like a bunch of monkeys looking for bananas.

"Come with me," I said as we got up and I took him back to my house.

"There's something you should see if you're interested in the case between Punk, AJ, and Traci." I said,

"What is it?" He asked,

"This is CM Punk's old home. I found his journal that says everything that happened to him before he went missing," I said as I handed him the journal.

Nathan looked in amazement at it and began to read it, he got up to the part I was at and said, "Wow, this is insane,"

"You have to keep it a secret, we both need to know what happened between the three of them," I said as I reopened the journal and began to read with Nathan:

_March 17, 2010_

_AJ and my plan was going smoothly. We were selling it perfectly. Traci had no idea, until last night._

_AJ and I let ourselves go too far, we had wild sex and Traci was visiting during that time._

"_What the hell?" Traci yelled as the sheets were pulled off. I grabbed onto AJ so that Traci wouldn't be able to hurt her at all._

"_Fuck!" I yelled and AJ was quiet and still as I held onto her._

_Traci got AJ from me and pulled her by the hair and said, "Do you think your funny doing this with my lover?" She said as a harsh whip went across AJ's stomach._

_I sat there in shock, I didn't know what to do as Traci kept slapping the hell out of AJ. Part of me wanted to stop her but the other part was glued to the bed as I watched it all happened._

"_You're coming with me," Traci said, "Say good-bye to your beloved boyfriend," Traci smiled and I screamed, "NO!" They were gone within seconds._

_I couldn't believe this but for the first time in years, I cried. Traci took AJ from me and now I was on a mission to get her back home to me._

Ellie's POV:

"Wow," I said after reading that, "Traci took her now,"

Nathan looked amazing and he looked at me and said, "Don't read anymore, we need to research more. We need to figure this out." Nathan said,

"I agree, Punk and AJ could be out there still be haunted by this sick demon," I said,

"We will figure this out, like I said. We just need time and patience. We can figure this out together." Nathan said and I nodded.

"For now, I'll call you tomorrow, we can go to my uncle's job. We works the newspapers so we can get some of the inside scoop on this," Nathan said as he headed towards the door.

"Wait!" I said as I grabbed a hold of his arm and pulled him in and kissed him.

**There is Chapter 2, Chapter 3 will be up soon. Please leave reviews and let me know what you think.**

**Please read You're My Savior by RandomStories203 it's a Punk/AJ story.**

**Please read Mine which I uploaded about two days ago.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Ellie's POV**

I don't wanna discuss why I kissed Nathan, maybe later on I will. I told him to go research by himself, I was going to spend my day reading Punk's journal.

_March 20__th__, 2010_

_I was getting desperate for AJ back, I prayed, I cried, I asked for mercy. I went to a fucking fortune teller. I did research on what I had to do to get my girlfriend back. I needed to do a ritual, one that will connect me to Traci and AJ._

_I went to a ritual store on Washington Ave, I picked up 8 candles and I explained my situation to the woman at the counter. She gave me everything I needed to connect to the other side. The only thought on my mind was getting AJ back, my precious AJ._

_I knew how to call Traci back to me, I went to Traci's room in her house. I felt like an idiot doing this but if it made AJ come back, I was willing to try everything in my power._

_I pulled out my phone and called the only man that knew AJ as well as I did, Daniel Bryan._

"_Hello?" He said,_

"_I need your help," I said,_

"_Why the fuck would I help you? You took my girlfriend from me. You must be fucking crazy to think I would actually he-" I cut him off by yelling,_

"_LISTEN, BRYAN. SHUT THE FUCK UP. AJ IS IN SERIOUS TROUBLE RIGHT NOW AND IF YOU WANT HER TO ALIVE LIKE I DO. GET YOUR FUCKING PRICK ASS HERE BEFORE I HAVE TO GO TO YOU AND BEAT YOU SO BADLY THAT YOUR BLOOD WILL STAIN YOU FOREVER. I WILL FUCK YOU UP, TRUST ME." I said as I hung up the cell phone._

_I lit each candle with a flame and sat like a pretzel in the middle. I closed my eyes and I sat there in silence for 20 minutes. I had to begin speaking to Traci, asking for her to come here with my precious AJ._

"_Traci," I began with, "I know you miss me and still care about me. I care about you too but people always go their different ways. You need to understand that I wasn't always going to stay single my whole entire life. I will always love you but it's time for you to move on. You need to find peace and if you don't find peace. Then, what's the point in keeping AJ? I will move on from her too if she died. I'm not always gonna live my life alone." I finished up with._

"_Why?" I heard Traci's voice but I didn't open my eyes to see her,_

"_Because, after everything I've been through in my life, I deserve to be happy and build my life." I tried to be as sweet as possible to get her to realize, I wasn't hers._

"_OPEN YOUR GOD DAM EYES," She screamed,_

_My eyes flashed open as I saw AJ strapped in a chair with duct tape on her mouth. Tears were down her face and she looked like she went to hell and came back. _

"_Oh shit!" I screamed as I ran over to her and said, "AJ, I'm gonna get you out of this,"_

_A violent force flew me to the other wall and I saw Traci's face._

_She unstrapped AJ from the chair and pulled her by the hair, "THIS IS WHO YOU LOVE? THIS LITTLE GIRL THAT IS NOTHING COMPARED TO ME. YOU LOVE A GIRL THAT IS 50 STEPS BELOW ME. YOU DIDN'T EVEN COME TO MY FUNERAL, OR SEE MY MOTHER, OR EVEN COME TO MY GRAVE. YOU'RE THE BIGGEST ASSHOLE IN THE WORLD FOR DOING WHAT YOU DID TO ME. YOU NEVER EVEN CARED TO FIND OUT WHO KILLED ME AND RAN AWAY, YOU NEVER CARED ABOUT ME, DID YOU? ALL YOU WANTED WHAT WAS IN MY PANTS. THAT'S ALL YOU WANT, ALWAYS. IF YOU WANT A MURDERER LIKE AJ, HERE YOU GO. THIS ISN'T THE END OF ME." Traci let AJ go and I caught her as she fell into my arms._

_AJ was hysterically crying as I took her home, Daniel Bryan just showed up._

"_What the hell happened?" He asked me,_

"_Fuck off," I said as I walked with AJ right by him. I took AJ home and made her something to eat._

"_Eat this," I said as I gave her a plate of pasta._

"_Thanks," She said as she put an ice pack on her head._

"_What was it like up there?" I asked her,_

"_Punk, I need to tell you something," She said as she was in tears,_

"_I saw a child up there that looked like you with Traci," She said, I was in shock._

"_You mean she was pregnant before she died?" He asked,_

_AJ nodded her head and she ate some of her pasta. "You will never believe how it is up there. I couldn't take the pain of being in that world. I hated it. I'm so glad you came to save me," She said as she kissed my head._

_I smiled down at her but I couldn't get out of my mind that Traci was pregnant before she died._

**Ellie's POV**

I think when God was making me, my first trait was nosey. Once when I read that, back to the library for me. I walked past Nathan. I felt stupid for kissing him.

I looked up Traci Fisher's medical records and this came up:

**Name: Traci Fisher**

**Sex: F**

**DOB: May 9****th****, 1980 **

**Patient in hospital for pregnancy check-up.**

She lost the baby in the car accident, it clicked in my head. She was sending Punk a message, their baby died from someone and she wanted him to know.

I walked up to Nathan and said, "I'm sorry for not speaking to you,"

"Are you just gonna ignore me again?" He asked me,

"No, I was going to ask if you wanted to act like that that never happened," I said,

"You're cute but you're not that cute," He said trying to hide his smile.

"I beg to differ," I said as he leaned in and kissed me.

His boss walked by and said, "Get back to work, Nate,"

I laughed at what he said and kissed Nathan again and said, "I have to go read more into Punk's journal I found out something new,"

"What is it?" He asked,

"Well Punk got Traci pregnant before she died," I said,

"No way, how did she lose the baby?" He asked me,

"I'm going to find out right now," I said as I leaned up and gave him a final kiss.

My thoughts on this whole mess was insane, but I had to read his journal. I had to that's all I wanted to do was read his journal. I became obsessed.

_March 22, 2010_

_Something was bothering me, and that something was what Traci said, when she called AJ a murderer. How was AJ a murderer? I wanted to know who she killed but I had to find out first._

_I decided to keep this my secret, I was going to contact the other side but not contact Traci. I was going to contact the angel of death. The one who knows about AJ's past._

_I redid my whole ritual and sat in the middle of it like I did with Traci, and there was the angel of death staring in front of me. _

"_Hello." He said, he sounded like he's been around a very long time yet he looked young._

"_What did you call for?" He asked,_

"_My girlfriend AJ, I want to know her murder past," I asked him wisely._

_He laughed at what I said and replied with, "Why would I share that type of information? That's just not my style to be honest with you, young man."_

"_She's my girlfriend and she's hiding it from me, fuck," I said,_

"_Alright, I will show you because I am feeling super nice right now, so let's go," He said as he put his hand in mine._

_We were standing on the side of the road where Traci's accident took place, I didn't understand. We were at where Traci died not where AJ killed someone._

_Then, I saw Traci driving past and a careless driver drive right into Traci's car and who did I see in the driver's seat of that car? AJ._

"_Shit," I heard AJ scream and she ran back into her own car and drove off at the speed of lightning. _

"_AJ is Traci's killer? Then did she kill my baby?" I asked in shock,_

"_No, Traci miscarried with the baby," The angel of death brought us back and said, "It was nice meeting you, your weren't so bad to meet," He went away and I closed my eyes and went back to AJ._

"_You killed Traci?" I asked her,_

_She turned around and she was petrified. She nodded her head in shame as I didn't know what to say._

_She sat down on the bed next to me and asked, "Do you hate me forever?"_

"_I can never hate you, I'm not even disappointed in you. It was your fault but you didn't mean it." I said,_

"_Do you still love me?" She asked,_

"_Of course," I said as I kissed the temple of her head and brought her into a hug._

"_WHAT A LOAD OF CRAP!" Traci said as she popped out._

"_I thought you said we can fucking be together," I snapped back,_

"_You're gonna be with the girl that took my life? Wow, I should have never even gotten with you. You're a piece of shit," She said,_

"_I don't love you," I said,_

"_You did love me," She corrected,_

"_Hardly," I said back,_

"_Hardly? You would jump in front of a bus for me," She said,_

"_I hate to break this to you but me and AJ slept together on your birthday," I admitted,_

_Daniel Bryan walked through the door, "I want to know what the fuck is going on right now,"_

_Traci looked at him with a smile on her face and shot a fire ball right through Bryan's heart. He fell to the ground in pain obviously and AJ ran over to him._

"_You'll do," Traci said as she took his body and hers and went off._

**Ellie's POV:**

"So AJ killed Traci to begin with? Holy crap," Nathan said to me,

"And get this, Traci killed Daniel and she's going to use him as a toy when I read the journal again," I said while I sipped my smoothie.

"So you think she's going after Punk and AJ because they broke her heart together?" Nathan asked me,

"That's exactly what's happening here, she's jealous that Punk doesn't love her like he loves AJ," I explained,

"Why kill Daniel though?" He asked,

"She's gonna use him to hurt them, now it's two against two. You know what we have to do?" I asked him,

"What?" He asked,

"We have to find Punk and AJ, we will find out better If we find them," I suggested,

"How the fuck do you expect to find them if we never even met them?" He asked,

"I have an idea where he is, it's like someone's telling me where he is," I said,

"Are you going insane?" He asked me,

"Not just yet but I think I know where they are, and you need to trust me on this. Even if you just met me, you need to understand I know what I'm talking about and I shouldn't have to be held back. It's my summer before I start my first year of college. I need to do something with my life I can tell my kids about some day. This can be for us or it can be for you. So are you going to come with me to find Punk and AJ? Or are you gonna sit in Chicago and wait for something in your life to happen?" I asked,

"I'll come with you because you seem demanding and you know what you're talking about so when are we going and where are we going?" He asked,

"I have an idea where they are, they are somewhere isolated, up in the mountains. We will take a plane there and find them. I feel like something is going to guide us to them. Something will lead us to them and we will find this out." I said,

"Are you doing this for the two million?" He asked,

"No, I'm doing this because his family deserves to know about him. Instead of crying every night wondering where the fuck their son or brother or friend is!" I said,

"True, I'll pick you up in the morning. Buy the tickets online and make sure you got your shit together," He said as he slapped my ass and I smiled a bit at him.

The library hours were closed and it was 1 AM, and the library doors opened with a force and we looked over our shoulder.

There she was, Traci Fisher and all she said was, "You both are into my business a little too much,"

**Well that's chapter 3.. I know this story is a little different and weird but I think it's a good change lol. Please review.**

**Check out Randomstories203's You're My Savior, it's a AJ/Punk story.**

**Check out Mine, the story I wrote.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Ellie's POV**

My eyes widened, I was witnessing a ghost, one that was evil and had a tortured soul. She towered over me, she was almost 5'10 but she was beautiful.

"What..are you doing here?" I asked,

"You're asking the wrong questions, my dear," She said as she looked down at me,

"Why are you after me?" I asked,

A force slammed me against the wall and I was on the ground within seconds. I couldn't breathe and my face was turning a little bit purple. I never felt a pain this bad before.

Nathan stayed frozen still, he was in shock that this was happening. He looked dead as she just stared.

"You have the journal and I want it," She said

"Well, you can't fucking have it," Nathan said,

"Little boy," She said as she put her head out and froze him.

"What are you doing!" I asked,

"Your little friend is gonna stay frozen until I read that whole into journal, NOW GIVE IT TO ME," she snapped,

I didn't want to, but I handed her the journal and packed up from her. I was afraid of her. She seriously scared the living crap out of me.

She smiled at me and said, "Thank you, I will be back in 2 weeks to unfreeze your friend and kill you both," She disappeared.

"Crap," I whispered and I tried to help Nathan but he was frozen, I couldn't do anything. "Baby, please, I need you to come with me to find Punk, please baby," I said with tears in my eyes.

Nothing was said. He was frozen and I had to do something about it, I needed to find Punk and AJ since I didn't have the journal anymore.

I did know where CM Punk and AJ were, I even knew the address. Something told me what it was and that was my gut. AJ and CM Punk obviously are still together.

That next morning, I went on the plane and decided to find CM Punk and AJ. I landed in Pine Mountains, It was blazing hot and the population was pretty high for the mountains.

I had a vision the night before of what their house looked like, a red brick house with a picnicked fence, a white door and a house that was about two stories. I found it, my heart was beating as I walked up to the door and rung the bell.

I heard footsteps and in my hand I held my research and copies of the journal that I luckily took before Traci took my journal.

The door finally opened and I saw AJ, she was a very beautiful woman and she said to me, "Hello," as she stood in the doorway.

"Hi, I'm Ellie," I said,

"Who are you here for?" She asked me,

"Who is it?" I heard a man's voice in the background, I suppose it was Punk.

"I'm here for you," I said,

She looked at me strange and said, "Me?"

"Yes," I said and then I continued, "I moved into 654 Forest Ave, CM Punk's house,"

Her expression totally changed when I told her that, she quickly opened the door and said, "Come in,"

I walked into their house with a little bit of fear, I looked over and saw Punk on the couch watching TV, he looked up and greeted me.

"Hi," He said while getting up and he gave me a quick hug.

"Baby," AJ started, "This is serious,"

CM Punk looked at her with a confused face and he said, "What are you talking about?"

"Come," She said to both of us as we walked into their kitchen and sat down. AJ placed a drink in front of each one of us.

It was awkward for a minute because Punk still didn't understand what was going on, I cleared my throat.

I repeated what I said to AJ, "I moved into 654 Forest Ave, Chicago,"

His expression changed as well, and he looked a little frightened and I continued to say, "I found your journal in the master bedroom,"

"AJ, I want her out of my house now!" He screamed in fear,

I was hurt, I really wanted to know him and I fell in love with his words. He seemed like such a strong man and he didn't care to hear me speak.

"You apologize right now! She's just a little freaked out. You would be too, stop being such an asshole!" She yelled back,

"I'm sorry, It's just overwhelming," He said,

"I came here for a purpose. I don't want the two million dollar reward. Your words really got to my heart, I just can't get the journal out of my head," I continued, "Have you seen her lately?" I asked,

"No," he started, "I left Chicago, AJ and I went to a lot of therapy and people who connect to the other side. Traci can't come into contact with us unless we contact her first," He explained,

"What did she do with Daniel Bryan?" I asked,

"Didn't you read it?" He asked me,

"I did, but she came to haunt me as well. She froze my boyfriend and says she's going to kill us when she returns, she took the journal with her." I said,

"She used Daniel," AJ answered for Punk,

"What do you mean?" I asked,

"He was a toy, once she took him to the other side, Daniel's true self was gone. He wasn't a good person like he was. He was evil." She said,

"What happened after she took him though? That's all I read up to," I asked,

"She decided to use her powers against us. She made me have dreams of AJ and Daniel Bryan having sex, she knew it would hurt me. Then, Daniel attempted to kill us both one day, he's just a tortured soul trapped on the other side at this point," Punk explained,

"Why don't you guys ever try to get him out? He deserves to live," I gave my opinion,

"Not as easy as it seems, kid." Punk started, "I wanted to get Bryan out but it wasn't my place. Sometimes I think about saving him but I could never hurt AJ or our family."

"You guys have kids?" I asked,

"Yes, one son." AJ said,

"Can't Traci get in contact with him?" I asked,

"No, they never met. No connection was ever made." Punk said,

"Do you have a copy of that journal? I don't wanna be nosey but after she hurt me. I need as much information as possible to stop her. She's going to kill the guy I'm beginning to love," I said,

Punk smiled at me and he asked, "Yeah, I do. Do you have any other questions?"

"No, I just need to see the journal, but, after I read it, maybe." I said,

"AJ, I'm going to take this girl down to the attic." He informed her.

"Are you guys married?" I asked,

"Yes," Punk answered,

"How come nobody here knows it's you? There is a two million dollar reward for you." I said,

"Sunglasses really work sometimes," He said and a smile came across my face.

Punk went into the attic and gave me another copy of the journal.

"By any chance, why do you have a copy?" I asked,

"I got it printed because I needed to give one to my therapist." He continued, "Only he knows about AJ and I still being alive, he kept it a very private secret which I hope you will do the same,"

"I will, I won't tell anybody, except Nathan because he already knows you're alive," I said,

Punk chuckled a bit and said, "You can take the guest room for now. Traci can't touch you in this house, the spirits and God have it protected."

"Thank you, and don't worry when I figured out how to destroy her, you won't have to be involved," I said,

He nodded and as I started walking out he stopped me and asked, "What's your name?"

I looked back and said, "Ellie,"

"Ellie, even if I just met you but I wouldn't let you battle Traci on our own. I like you and I may begin to love you as a friend. When I yelled earlier at the table, don't get upset. I was overwhelmed. I was yelling at Traci, not you," he said,

I nodded and smiled at him a bit, I walked into the guest room and skipped the part about Daniel since I already knew what was going to happen with him.

_March 28, 2010_

_I can't sleep neither can AJ, we have been brutally abused by this demon. She was sending me bad dreams of AJ and Daniel Bryan have sex._

_She sent AJ dreams of Traci and I having sex and getting married. We were emotionally drained by this whole situation. I wanted to tell somebody but everyone was going to think I'm crazy._

_She sent me flashbacks of me seeing my father drunk, she was truly breaking me. AJ and I checked into a therapist together, we needed to get our life back on track._

"_Hi," He started off with,_

"_Hello," I replied back,_

"_What is truly bothering you two?" He asked as he looked down at his notepad._

"_There's something in our life that won't go away," AJ said,_

"_Okay, what is it? AJ's mother?" He asked,_

"_No," I said, "My dead girlfriend ,Traci is a ghost. I swear too, don't think I'm crazy. We both witnessed her."_

_He looked up from his notepad and said, "This isn't the first time I heard this case,"_

"_Really?" I asked,_

"_Yes, listen to me, Traci is a tortured soul that is hurt. She attacks violently because she knows that's the only way to get into your mind. You need to completely erase her from your mind. Don't even care about her. You need to cleanse your body and soul from her. Our therapy is going to teach you to not care anymore. Tell me what she has been doing," He said,_

"_She physically abuses us, she sends us bad dreams of us having sex with our exes, and she's just overall a nightmare," AJ said as she held my hand._

"_Very normal. She's hurt that you moved on, Punk. She wants to be in AJ's shoes. She loves you and you need to leave her in peace. We will practice together how to put her in peace. Then you and AJ will see Mrs. Jones who works with spirits all the time. She's going to provide you with some tips. We will get Traci out of your life and she won't hurt you anymore," He said,_

"_Excuse me, I have a question," AJ said,_

"_Yes?" He asked,_

"_How is she gonna react when she finds out I'm pregnant," She said,_

"_Oh God," He said as he got up then he continued, "Mrs. Jones is going to be involved with the cleansing of your home. You will have to move since Traci was welcomed into your other home." He said,_

"_What do I do though, I'm pregnant!" AJ groaned,_

"_Mrs. Jones will protect you through everything. Nothing to worry about, but, Punk, Mrs. Jones can't protect you to an extent, you will need to get your hands dirty with this one. You have to be willing to get the crap beat out of you. She can easily be stopped with the right amount of care." He said,_

"_Thank you so much, doctor," AJ said,_

"_My pleasure, as for now, Mrs. Jones and you will have an appointment on April 2, 2010. Also, Punk make some copies of your journal. We would like to take some looks at them to see what kind of a spirit she is. Don't worry, we will stop her. She's just a lonely hurt girl." He continued, "I will see you tomorrow, you guys are going to have to come here every day for as long as you want. We will get your lives on track, we promise." He said as he shook Punk's hand and hugged AJ._

**Well that was chapter 4! Leave reviews and some feedback.. I don't know why but the site isn't posting the reviews but I'm getting some emails from people about it. So thank all of you!**

**Check out RandomStories203's You're My Savior.**

**Please check out my story, Mine which was posted not too long ago. I worked on it for 5 months and I've been told it was my best story yet.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Ellie's POV**

The next morning, I smelt eggs, bacon, cheese, toast, pancakes, waffles, syrup, French toast, home fries, and taylor ham all from my bed.

I sat up in my bed and walked downstairs, AJ turned around and smiled and me and asked, "Are you hungry?"

"Starving," I said as I sat down and I asked, "Why have I never seen your son around the house?"

"Oh, he's staying with my mother for two weeks. They decided to go out camping, shit like that." She said as she put a plate in front of me, "Orange juice, chocolate milk, coffee, or water?" She asked as she smiled.

"Uh, Pepsi?" I asked,

She smiled and chuckled a bit and said, "Just like Punk," she said as she put one in front of me. "Did you sleep good upstairs?" She asked me,

"Yes, it was very comfortable, I read some of the journal then went off to bed." I said,

She nodded and cut into her egg and said, "How old are you?"

"Only 17," I said as I bit into the bacon,

"Well, today, Punk and I bought three tickets back to Chicago for 3 PM today, we will see your friend and hopefully figure out how to defeat Traci for good," She said as she sipped on her water.

"Where is Punk?" I asked,

"Picking up bagels, it's hard enough to get his lazy ass out of bed," She said as I chuckled a bit.

Punk walked through the door and AJ got up and kissed him. It was sweet to see how in love they were even though then been through hell and back. They truly loved each other even if they went through a whole lot of shit together.

"You ready to go soon?" Punk asked me,

I had the journal in my hand and nodded as I got up and packed up my things. We sat in the airport, in my mind I didn't wanna go. I only wanted to save Nathan, I even wanted to live with Punk and AJ, I didn't know if they would say yes but I would really like to, I was thinking of asking them when we got to Chicago.

I sat in the chair in between Punk and AJ, it was quiet. Punk was reading Batman comics and AJ was on her iPhone. I pulled out the journal and Punk looked over at me and raised a brow. He smiled at me and nodded his head.

_March 29, 2010_

_It's been one day since we went to the therapist. Today, we were going to see Mrs. Jones, we were going to take her to our home and she was going to see if Traci is there haunting it._

_Mrs. Jones was a Spanish woman who was short yet looked spiritual. She was sitting her office when we walked in._

"_Hello, children," She said as she looked up and smiled._

"_Hi, Mrs. Jones," I said and she greeted us both with hugs._

"_Give me a picture of the girl," She said with a smile,_

_We all sat down and AJ took out a picture of Traci and Mrs. Jones looked at it and said, "Let's go to your home and get this over with. You guys need to be in safety. AJ, you are going to stay outside in the car since you are pregnant, Traci cannot know that, I will have to tell her."_

_Mrs. Jones walked into the house as I stayed behind for a minute and AJ rolled down the window._

"_Are you sure you're going to be okay, baby?" I asked her and she nodded her head and put her hand on my cheek._

"_I'll be fine, Punkie," She said as she pulled me in and kissed me, "I love you, remember that. I hope you're gonna be okay," She said,_

"_I'll be fine, trust me, I love you too," I said and I walked into the house after Mrs. Jones._

"_Tell me where the most paranormal activity takes place in the whole house, please," She said with a bright smile._

_I showed her to our bedroom. "Traci mostly haunts us in here." I said and Mrs. Jones put her arms in the hair and took in a deep breath._

"_I definitely feel some activity in this room. Traci generates most of her energy from this room," Mrs. Jones said,_

"_Is she a demon now?" I asked,_

"_Most likely," She said, Punk close every window then take a seat," She said and then she closed her eyes and took out from holy water._

"_Isn't that going to anger her?" I asked,_

"_No, it's going to burn her and hurt her," She said,_

_I did the task she gave me, I closed every window and took a seat._

"_Close your eyes, Punk," She said with her eyes still closed,_

_I closed my eyes and Mrs. Jones started to hum a little bit._

_I heard her footsteps walk around the room as she threw holy water and she said, "Traci, I feel that you are a tortured soul. You need to find peace with your life. You need to learn to move on. Punk loved you and your blaming AJ for killing your child. AJ may have killed you but she never killed your child, you miscarriage by drinking alcohol and smoking while being pregnant. This is your own fault. You need to find peace, you need to leave this house. There's nothing left for you here, move on and go to the high level and forget being a demon, you won't be judged if you leave," She said,_

_My eyes flashed open when I heard Mrs. Jones screamed in pain, "I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE THIS HOUSE! HOW DARE YOU STRIKE ME WITH SUCH FORCE, YOU MUST LEAVE!" _

_Mrs. Jones was being shook by a force and then she threw holy water and said, "LEAVE!"_

_The tension went down in the room, and a smile went across my face. For a moment, I thought this was all over._

_I heard AJ scream outside and say in Traci's voice, "I'm right here!"_

_My heart dropped, she possessed AJ, the love of my life. I ran outside and Mrs. Jones was in shock, "I've never seen a demon this powerful before."_

_I was very scared when she said that, my eyes were on AJ, who was breathing heavily and she was in a sweat. I didn't know how this was going to affect our baby. I turned over to Mrs. Jones and asked, "What will this do to you know what?" I asked,_

"_Nothing, unless she hurts it but she won't know if we don't tell her," Mrs. Jones said as she held onto AJ._

"_Fuck you," AJ's possessed soul said as she slapped Mrs. Jones._

"_We need an exorcist and fast!" Mrs. Jones pulled out her phone and called the priest._

_Within minutes, he was there as we let him inside, we tied AJ down._

_The priest prayed and through holy water at AJ, I was in shock by it all. I felt hopeless as I stood there. _

"_I TELL YOU TO LEAVE THIS BODY NOW!" He said as he threw holy water at her,_

_AJ levitated into the air, my eyes were wide and she screamed every curse word in the book. She fell to the ground and the priest threw one last dose of holy water._

"_The father, the son, the holy spirit. I bless you," he said as he took a deep breath._

_AJ was cleansed of Traci's spirit, I wondered if everything was okay but my gut told me everything was going to be perfect. AJ and I were going to be fine._

_Mrs. Jones closed her eyes and said, "I still feel a presence, allow me to finish the job in this house,"_

_Mrs. Jones threw holy water all over and screamed, she allowed herself to go absolutely insane._

_I was hugging AJ as she kept asking me where she was and what happened, I was going to take her to the hospital after Mrs. Jones was done cleansing the house._

_I thanked Mrs. Jones and AJ and I decided to get a move on it as we left the house. "What happened in there, Punkie?" She kept asking me but I didn't wanna tell her even though she was my girlfriend and the mother of my child._

_I put my hand on hers and said, "Traci possessed you," I couldn't not let her know even if I didn't wanna tell her, I broke it to her and she looked the other way and said, "I can't deal with this anymore," A tear came from her eye,_

"_You can and you will, AJ. Don't give up now, she'll hurt us both then hurt our child." I said,_

"_She's a fucking bitch though, Punkie." She said with a tear._

_I pulled up to the hospital, and stopped the car. I helped her out and walked her inside. "We really need a fucking doctor," I argued with the receptionist hat was gonna make us watch 7 hours for a check up on our child._

"_You're gonna get your ass beat if you don't let me get a check-up," AJ said,_

"_I'm not afraid of a pregnant woman," She said,_

"_I'm not afraid of an ugly receptionist." AJ spat back,_

_I chuckled a bit as a doctor came out and said, "What is going on?"_

"_This bitch you have of an receptionist won't let my girlfriend through," I said,_

"_She's about to get an ass kicking," AJ added,_

"_Calm down, I'll take you in right now," He said as he led us to the room,_

"_Well the results are pretty normal," he said as I was sitting next to AJ,_

"_The baby is fine right?" I asked,_

"_Perfectly healthy, absolutely nothing wrong at all," He said with a smile._

_AJ and I both thanked the doctor and we were on our way to a hotel._

"_Where are we staying?" She asked as I placed my hand on her thigh._

"_Somewhere really nice," I smiled as we kept on driving._

"_I'm getting bored of driving and I have to pee really bad. Look there's a gas station! Stop so I can pee!," AJ said,_

"_I wanted to ask you something though," I said,_

"_To marry you?" She asked,_

_I looked over and said, "You have to kill the moment,"_

"_Anything to get me out of this car so I can pee, so yeah I'll do it," She kissed me and ran out the door._

_I couldn't help but smile because of how stupid my engagement was. We got engaged at a gas station because she had to pee. This is gonna be a great story to tell the grandkids when they pop out._

_AJ came running back and said, "You ready to go?" _

"_Always read," I said as we drove off to the hotel and no sign of Traci anywhere. There was a smile on the face as I couldn't believe how alive I was, I felt on top of the world._

_I even called up Mrs. Jones, "Mrs. Jones," I started, "AJ and I are going to be getting married soon and we would love to invite you to make sure Traci can't come into our home. We won't be moving until a few months from now though. So, we can continue with the session." I said as I hung up and AJ kissed me and smiled._

**Ellie's POV**

I closed the journal and looked at both AJ and Punk and smiled as they smiled back. "I'm ready to do this," I took a deep breath.

"You have to be ready because we have to do this to save your boyfriend," Punk said,

"He's a friend," I said,

"Whatever you say, midget," He said back,

"Actually I was meaning to ask you both something," I said,

"Yes?" They both said,

"If we can't stop Traci or even if we do stop her, can I stay with you guys for a while to feel safe?"

"Yes," Punk said before AJ can answer,

"Only one condition, you and your boyfriend better not have sex too loud because I wanna be able to have sex with AJ without hearing you two, is that understood?" He said with a smile,

"Dude, we only kissed," I said,

"_**We are now boarding for Chicago," **_The loud speaker said and it sounded like someone I heard before in my life,_** "Your pilot will be Traci Fisher,"**_

TA DAA. Chapter 5. Please review and check out RandomStories203.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Ellie's POV**

My heart stopped and I looked over at Punk, he looked in shock too. I dropped my water on the ground and I took a deep breath.

"We still have to go," AJ continued, "We can't allow her to win,"

We got up and started walking, our seats were two then one behind us. Punk decided to take the one behind and AJ and I would sit next to each other on the plane.

We went through security and started to board the plane, I looked out the window and prayed to God nothing would happen to any of us and Traci was just fucking with us.

"One of us has to find out if she's actually the pilot," Punk said to both AJ and I.

I sat still in my chair but I knew I was going to be the one to do it, I got up and looked at both Punk and AJ and said, "If I'm not back in 10 minutes, I died," I walked slowly to the pilot and opened the door.

"Ma'am! You cannot be in here, this is restricted." He said and I thanked the lord it wasn't a ghost but at the same time, it made me more frightened because Traci was playing mind games with us.

I walked out to see AJ with intense screaming, nobody around her seemed to notice except for Punk.

"What's wrong, AJ?" he asked,

"Shit," I whispered and I ran over to her and I looked around and said, "Couldn't one of you help?" The people still didn't look up, it was like they were frozen.

"What the fuck is going on?" I asked

Punk shrugged his shoulders and I walked over to a man and slapped him across the face to see his reaction, nothing.

"What the fuck is this?" I asked,

"She's playing with our minds, nobody else can see or hear what she's doing except for us," AJ explained quickly,

"Aw, fuck!" Punk said with annoyance, "You know I wish I never dated this bitch, she was nothing but well..a bitch!" He said,

"You're gonna make her more angry, calm down, please!" AJ said,

"Good, I'm happy to piss this bitch off. She ruined my life now she's ruining somebody she hasn't even done anything wrong." Punk said,

I was getting nervous as I felt the plane go down and I screamed, then it went back up and I started to cry because I was so terrified. I held my breath as I opened that damn journal. I had to figure out her weakness.

I looked front to back of the book as I wondered what it was, I came across a clue, The Sapphire necklace. As soon as this rocky plane started to slowly shift to normal, I tapped on Punk's shoulder.

"Who gave Traci a sapphire necklace?" I asked,

"I did, two months after we started dating," He said in confusing,

"That's her most prized possession," I said,

"Yeah, she never takes it off her neck," He explained,

"We need to get a hold on that necklace, Punk. We need to find that necklace and use it against her, it's our only hope." I said,

"She has it though, we can only get it if we travel to the other side. That side isn't a side any of us want to go on, the demons live there." Punk said,

"We need to make an appointment with Mrs. Jones, if we get a half of that necklace, we can be set free." I said as I moved up in my chair,

Punk nodded his head and all I could think about was the necklace, I made Punk tell me everything he knew about it.

"I bought it at this store on the corner of Prospect Avenue, I gave it to her in her apartment and she never took it off," He explained,

I nodded and said, "AJ, we're about to land, when we do, please go to the jewelry store and Punk and I are going to meet up with Mrs. Jones." The plane slowly stopped and once we got off, Punk called up Mrs. Jones.

"Hello?" She said,

"Hello." Punk said,

"Oh Punk! I haven't heard from you in a while, what's going on?" She asked a bit worried,

"We have a small problem, this young girl bought the home I used to live in and I left my journal behind and she found out about Traci, she accidentally woken her spirit and now she's after us again. She has Ellie's boyfriend-" I cut him off,

"Not my boyfriend!" I said,

"Yeah whatever," He said and he continued, "Her friend that's a boy that's she's probably going to have sex with is being tortured by Traci. She has a lead that Traci's necklace may help us find some clues." Punk said,

"Oh my god!" She started, "Meet me by the café on fifth street! We need to figure this out," She hung up,

We sat in the café waiting for Mrs. Jones to come running in, I sipped my hot chocolate as I just stared at the door. I had Punk's journal on the table and I couldn't help but notice his constant staring at it.

"You alright?" I asked as I sipped some more,

He snapped out of his doze and said, "I just feel like I wasted my life with this, I'm always hiding. AJ and I had to move in a small town by the mountains, we can't see our family or friends. We only see AJ's mom. Sometimes it really sucks but every time I look at my son, it's all worth it."

"Punk," I started, "How did it feel when you find out AJ killed Traci?"

He looked at me and said, "I don't know, I guess I was a bit hurt that Traci's death was caused by my current girlfriend. I mean, if I was killed by a guy then he went out with AJ, I would be crushed but I realized AJ didn't mean to and I loved her no matter what her past had in store for us," He finished,

"You really love her, it's just amazing you go through all of this just to keep her safe. You could have dumped her and left this behind you but you won't, you gave up your left for AJ." I said,

"Of course I did, she's my wife," Punk said as he looked behind and saw Mrs. Jones walk through and looked at us with a piercing look.

She quickly sat down and took my hands and said, "Dear, I am so sorry that you are brought up into this, we will end this together but we need your help to do it,"

I nodded and said, "I'm more than willing to help, Mrs. Jones, but, I need you to cross me over to the other side so I can take Traci's sapphire necklace and use it against her,"

"That's way too dangerous for you, you don't know what you will see. Daniel Bryan is still over on that side with her." Mrs. Jones said as she ordered a hot tea.

"Mrs. Jones," I started to grab one of her hands, "I need you to trust me with this, I can do this. I'm sorry if you don't like it but I need to do this." I almost had her convinced until AJ came into the café.

AJ walked up with a few papers and sat down and said, "Guys, guess what the hell I found out," She said as she took Punk's Pepsi and drank from it.

"Wow, don't even ask," He said,

"Either I get to drink it or no sex," She continued, "Anyway, I found out that the necklace that Punk gave Traci is from a woman that believed in spirits and crap, she gave up the necklace in 1998 and sold it to the store. That's how she's still a ghost, because of that damn necklace. We take the necklace and she's gone forever," AJ said,

"I knew it," I said and I looked over at Mrs. Jones, "Look, Mrs. Jones, I know you'll be worried and crap, but Nathan is a friend of mine that's in the hands of Traci and Daniel Bryan is still caught with Traci, we need to save them, I will do anything to save them." I finished,

Mrs. Jones sighed and said, "We'll cross you right now, at my apartment. We need to keep the blinds shut, the door locked, the lights off except for spiritual candles, Punk's journal, a picture of Traci, a picture of the sapphire necklace, and we need strength," She said as she got up and walked out of the café, we all followed.

"I have a question," I said,

"Continue," AJ said,

"How come you guys never went to find Daniel?" I asked,

"There was no point, Daniel is probably a tortured soul. He might even be a demon himself, trust me, I would do anything to save him from the hell he was about to be put through, but we were too late," AJ said as we walked up to Mrs. Jones apartment in a fast pace.

We slammed the door behind us and I took off my leather jacket and sat in a stool. All of them stood around me and Mrs. Jones stood across from me.

"Now, close your eyes," She said,

I closed them and stayed quiet, "Now, relax yourself, imagine you're at the beach with Nathan and it's the greatest day of your life."

I relaxed myself as I doze off and I snapped open my eyes and saw a dark room, I was in Traci's demon home. I got up from the chair I was sitting in and looked around, I saw Punk's journal and Daniel Bryan in the corner tied up.

"Oh, Jesus," I said as I ran over to Daniel and untied him.

"I'm Ellie," I said,

He nodded as he looked at me and I said, "I moved into the home of CM Punk, I found his journal and read the story. I'm here to save you from Traci and we can all be rid of her,"

"How are you going to do that?" He said with an attitude,

"Look, I fucking get it. You been down here for years with this bitch and your pissed off and a little bit cranky but you need to help me so that everyone can be safe," I said,

"I refuse to help AJ," he said,

"She wanted to help you, Daniel. She loved you but sometimes when you can't do anything, it literally means you can't do anything. She thought you moved on to be a demon, she thought you were gone. She prays for you every night," I said,

Daniel looked up and asked, "How are you going to stop her?"

"I need that fucking sapphire necklace she always wears," I said,

Daniel pointed to the night stand where the necklace laid, I walked over to it and picked it up as I looked at the sparkle. I looked back at Daniel and said, "Go, get out of here, Mrs. Jones as an exit door open for humans,"

Daniel got up and nodded at me as he went through the wall to the real world, I was ready to fight as I saw a picture of me on her wall, I saw a picture of Punk, AJ, and Nathan.

"Well, well, well, looks like someone doesn't know how to keep her eyes to herself and also her hands too. Well, if your daddy gave you everything you wanted, I'm sorry to inform you, you don't just take people's shit," I heard Traci's voice say,

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, I wasn't frightened at all, I was ready to fight. I clenched the sapphire necklace and turned around, I said as brave was I could,

"Bitch, you don't know anything about me,"

**That was chapter 6! Review! I hope you enjoy this story even though it's supernatural. This story only has 4 more chapters. It's gonna be a pretty short story :/ sorry. Lol. But I promise you the next four chapters will be worth it!**

**Please check out RandomStories203!**

**Please check out my other story "10 years older" or "Mine"**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Really?" Traci said as she cornered me, I shut my eyes once more and I took in a deep breath, I secretly put the necklace behind me, I saw Daniel Bryan nod to me, he was going to take it once I distracted Traci.

I had the perfect way to distract the bitch, with all my anger and bravery, I slapped Traci right across the face, her cheek turned red and she was pissed off.

"Honey, you're gonna wish you never did that," She said as she threw me against the wall,

I got up and tackled her as Daniel grabbed the necklace, I punched her in the face and he handed me the necklace. As quickly as possible, I grabbed Daniel's hand and we ran out from the other side. Mrs. Jones was out of breath from all the energy she was channeling. Daniel and I were both thrown out on the floor, we were both out of breath as well.

"My head is spinning," I said,

"My dick feels like it's motionless," He said,

"Sucks for you," I chuckled and hopped up,

"Got the necklace?" Punk asked me,

I pulled it out of my pocket and said, "Ellie Watson always delivers in fine fashion," I smirked and he took it and gave it to Mrs. Jones.

"Well this is it for Traci, isn't it?" He asked,

I nodded but I spoke to soon, a earthquake hit and Traci's presence entered the room, "Give me that necklace!" She roared,

I was being fearless, I stood in front of Punk, Daniel, and AJ, "Not until you give me back Nathan!"

She chuckled and said, "I could easily take that necklace!"

Mrs. Jones quickly put it in a magic protected box and hissed at Traci, "Have fun trying to crack this open, bitch!"

"Open it now!" She demanded as a roar released from her mouth and Mrs. Jones knew how to hurt Traci but from all the energy she already channeled, she couldn't do it anymore. Mrs. Jones fainted on the floor and her heart stopped beating.

"Oh my god!" AJ said as she ran over to Mrs. Jones' body. There was no saving Mrs. Jones, she was fried from using too much energy. Traci already disappeared.

Tears were in my eyes, this demon took so much from us and I'm not gonna allow her to take anymore from us.

"Take me," I whispered,

Punk looked up confused because he was sitting on the floor looking at Mrs. Jones, "What are you doing?" he asked,

"Saving you and your family, listen, I may be younger than you. I may have more things ahead for me like going to Harvard and I may have a great life ahead, but you and AJ have a child that needs you. I don't want to risk Traci taking that from you both. Listen, Traci can kill Nathan too, we can be together in death," I said,

"I won't allow you to do that," Daniel said,

"Why? We just met," I said,

"It doesn't matter if we knew each other our whole lives. We aren't gonna let you do that because you deserve better. You need to be safe and we will all fight this together. Plus, we have that necklace, we can use it against her. We can make her leave us alone forever and we'll give her the necklace. We'll make a deal with her but we will not give up on you," Daniel said,

Why did he care so much about me at that moment? We had just met but I felt like I always knew him.

I looked at him but my attention was caught when I heard AJ's nails scratching and her out of breath. She was trying to open up the magic protected box.

"Baby, it's not gonna open. It's magic protected. What makes you think your weak butt can open it?" Punk asked,

"I am not weak!" She yelled,

"Wow, it's like you're pregnant all over again," Punk replied, I couldn't help but giggle at his smart remark towards her because she was acting like a total bitch.

"Just get it open! We have to end her." AJ cried,

"I can't do that, AJ, we need someone else who can unlock it, someone who is very familiar with magic." Punk said,

"Well, what about that guy you guys saw when you went to therapy?" I asked,

"We can't use him because he started a life with a wife and kids and it's selfish to drag him into this. Especially since he thought he was rid of Traci. We'll just go back to the mountains." Punk said,

"Can I ask you something?" I asked,

"What?" Punk looked at me as he was shocked that I asked him that,

"I just wanna know, why did you run from Traci? I understand Mrs. Jones got rid of her in your new home. She made sure she could never come back but why did you run? Why didn't you fight her?" I asked,

He looked at me and looked down, "I was afraid. AJ was pregnant." He answered,

"You're lying. There's something more to the story. What else happened?" I asked,

"You want the truth?" Punk asked,

"You weren't afraid because AJ was pregnant, you were being a coward. We aren't gonna be a coward this time and stay in your pathetic house in the mountains with AJ. We are gonna fight her." I demanded,

"How are you gonna do that?" He asked,

"Well, I got her necklace even though it's magic protected but I also have you. You're her biggest weakness, Punk. I have a plan." I said,

"What is it?" He asked,

"Well, what if we make her think you're in love with her again? It will let her guards come down then we can use the necklace to make sure she can't affect our lives. We tell her if we give her the necklace then she has to leave all of us alone even in death." I said,

"What makes you think she'll listen to that? She'll probably just take the necklace and continue haunting us," AJ said,

"She's not going to because I know her weaknesses. One of her weaknesses is you, Punk. The other weakness is this blue necklace." I said,

"Alright, you may be onto something but we only have 5 days before she kills Nathan." AJ said,

"Well, I'll come up with a plan to get her here then Punk tells her he's in love with her. I'll write it down in a notebook. For now, we all need to get into safety. We'll stay in Mrs. Jones' house for the next few days because that house must have tons of spells on it to keep the trust passers out." I said,

We went to Mrs. Jones's house and were surprised to find out the house only had two bedrooms. I looked around the creepy house and I could feel it in my heart that we could defeat Traci.

"Well," Punk said while coming downstairs, "I just called up the electric company. Mrs. Jones hasn't been in this home for a while and hasn't paid the bill, so, we aren't gonna have to use candles."

"Alright," I said as I looked around,

"Hey, turn around," Punk said as I turned around and he gave me a hug,

I was a little confused and slowly patted his back and I asked, "I love that you're hugging me but why are you even hugging me?"

"Because you need it and also because you're so strong, you have enough courage to fight a demon. AJ and I just ran from her and cleansed our home so that she can't come in." He said,

"When are you ever gonna go into the public eye? You been missing for two years and you have a huge reward out for you," I asked,

"Because, I was afraid that if I was still around and someone found the journal, they would think me and AJ are absolutely insane. They would take our child away from us and that's the last thing we need, all we have left is our beautiful son," He said,

I stayed quiet and said, "You better get upstairs to AJ, I'm sure she wants you by her. She needs you,"

"Listen, Ellie, I'm going to allow you to turn me in. You can get the reward and repay your parents for your house. I really want you to do it. I don't mind if AJ and I are in the public eye if Traci is gone because then she can't jeopardize our son," He said,

"Thank you so much, Punk, but I'm not following. You went into hiding because you thought if you were in the public eye and someone found the journal, you would lose your son because they would think you're mentally unstable but, you wouldn't mind to go back out of the public eye because the journal will be destroyed by us after we end Traci?" I asked,

"Exactly, anyway, your sharing a room with Daniel, you should go up there. He probably need someone to talk to after everything he has been through." Punk said as he walked upstairs.

**NO POV**

Punk walked into the room that belonged to Mrs. Jones herself, he laid down in the bed next to his wife, the woman that had changed his life.

"I'm afraid, AJ." He whispered,

"It'll be okay, nothing is as bad as it seems," AJ replied with a smile,

"I don't want you hurt, you mean absolutely everything to me," Punk said,

"I know, but nothing is gonna happen to me, trust me. Ellie is a smart girl and what she said could work. Think about it, we can just tell her we'll give her the necklace back if she leaves us alone and we can gain her trust by you telling her you love her." AJ said,

"AJ, the necklace is in a magic locked box. How do you expect her to stay away if she can't even access the necklace?" Punk asked,

"Punk, if someone took your much prized possession and locked it in a box but lost the key and they decide they wanna give it back to you, wouldn't you keep it because it's still your most prized possession?" AJ asked,

"You're right, AJ but sometimes I feel like Ellie thinks we're stronger than what we actually are," Punk said,

"Just go get some sleep, I know it's hard but you have to be prepared." AJ said,

Punk rolled over and went to sleep, AJ watched him and her eyes turned red and she had an evil smile on her face.

**Ellie's POV**

I sat at a desk that was in the guest room, Daniel was in the bed. I had a candle with a low flame on as I wrote my thoughts in the back of Punk's journal.

_To once and for all kill Traci_

_After all these years of torture to you, Punk and your wife, AJ, it's time we end all that pain and suffering and put a stop to the thing behind it all, Traci._

_We need to use strategy._

_Plan A-_

_Punk will sit in the middle of candles in a wooden chair. He will call upon Traci to come to him. Once she arrives, he will tell her he loves her and we will show her the necklace and say if she leaves us alone forever, we will give her back the necklace. If she doesn't keep her promise, we will capture the necklace again until she gets it through her head._

_Plan B-_

_We will "kill the dead," as crazy as it sounds, we will call someone that specializes in demons. The process will take up to 3 years, and none of us has time for this. That's why it's "Plan B,"_

_Plan C-_

_..We die._

"Why don't you go to bed?" Daniel asked,

"I'm working on a plan to keep Traci away from us," I looked back at him and looked back at my paper,

"Why? So you can get Nathan back?" He asked me,

"Mostly, but it's also for AJ and Punk, they need to be able to come back into the public, they wanna protect their son but if I get rid of Traci, they can go back to their normal life." I said,

"AJ's my ex-girlfriend," Daniel said as he sat up,

"Like I don't know that," I said,

"A bit jealous?" He asked,

"No," I closed the journal and blew out the candle and laid down in the bed, "To be honest I'm more jealous of AJ," I said,

"Why?" He asked,

"Because, Punk loves her so much, when I first started reading the journal, I wanted to be with Punk," I laughed then continued, "That will never happen,"

"You like Punk?" He asked,

"No, god no. It's just when I read the journal, I wanted a guy that cared about me as much as Punk cared about AJ." I said,

He nodded his head then asked, "Now you're into Nathan?"

"Is it wrong to say I'm not?" I asked,

"You're not?" he asked,

"Not really. I mean, I liked him for the first hour then I just got over him. He's just a friend to me now." I said,

"Are you guys even dating? Where is he? He wasn't with Traci," He asked,

"Hardly and he's frozen in the library, I locked the doors. He works there," I replied,

"What a fucking nerd and He hasn't asked you out?" He asked me,

"No," I said,

"He must be out of his mind then, because I personally think you're beautiful." He smiled,

I looked up and smiled, "Go to sleep, we need to figure out how to hurt Traci,"

"Goodnight kiss?" He asked,

I sat up instantly and said, "If you think I'm going to be your girl for the night just because you been locked away in Traci's lair for years, your wrong. Also, if you think you can use me to get AJ jealous, you're wrong again!"

He cracked a smile and said, "Ellie, I was just joking,"

"Oh, well, okay." I said as I laid back down on the mattress.

I was falling for Daniel Bryan but Nathan was frozen in a library. Oh boy, how am I supposed to deal with this when we get Nathan back?

**That was chapter 7! 2 more chapters to go! Something's going on with AJ and the Nathan/Ellie/Daniel Bryan drama will go further!**

**Please check out my other stories "10 years older" or "Mine"**

**Please check out RandomStories203**


End file.
